


《overflow》泛滥

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “我们心情不错，Eddie。”





	《overflow》泛滥

“道歉，Eddie！”男人从冰箱里拿出了一盒牛奶，却莫名地向前跌了几步：“我道歉了，venom。”

“不，你没有丝毫的诚意。”黑色的流体作乱般从Eddie的指尖流进了他的袖管，粘腻而刺痒，“你瞒不了我任何东西。”

“hey，要是你不想恶的去翻垃圾桶，就别他妈打扰我搞出一顿能吃的晚饭了！”Eddie扔下勺子，他的共生体好不容易从那场大爆炸中回来了，venom说他怕火的那句话几乎是Eddie独自一人时的梦魇，直到它回来，“我知道你在掩盖些什么，venom。”

Ann说，这个吻是venom的意思。她在说出这句话的时候，Eddie清楚地感觉到自己的心脏被狠狠地撞击了一下，像是有一个大家伙地动山摇地摔到了地上。他不知道这是不是venom干的，或者只是Eddie自己......

venom不出声了，它安静地消失在了Eddie体内，然后赌气般丢出一句话：“吃饱点，Eddie。”“当然，吃到我腮帮子发酸为止。”

Eddie好不容易把他们都喂饱了，然后开始看电视。venom从他的肩头探出了一个脑袋，抢着吃完了他手里所有的爆米花。共生体长长的舌头湿漉漉地卷过男人的手心，但venom不吃桶里的，它白色的眼睛紧盯着Eddie去抓爆米花的手，然后蛮不讲理地伸出舌头抢进了嘴里。

“把头缩回去，哥们儿。”Eddie有些尴尬地扭头瞪着venom，“你得给我点私人空间。”“我在哪儿都看得见你在自慰，Eddie。”共生体用粗粝的舌尖戳了戳Eddie的小腹，“事实上，是我们在自慰。”

“......这时候没必要用 '我们' ，venom。”Eddie有些口干舌燥地舔了舔嘴唇，“你是你，我是我，我有我自己的生理需求。”“我也有，Eddie，高等生物都有快感。”venom像无数条蛇一般在Eddie的身上四处游走，腿根，脚踝，或者是脖颈和胸口，“我们可以一起解决。”

“这太他妈荒.....嘿！”Eddie几乎要从那张破旧的布艺沙发上跳了起来，而他勃起的性器还直挺挺地戳在venom卷起的舌头里，“放......放开它，venom。”老天，那张能够把人头瞬间咬碎的嘴巴正伸出舌头套弄着他，他真担心venom会控制不好力道......

“我不会折断你的生殖器，Eddie。”更多的黑色黏液从男人的皮肤下冒了出来，撑碎了他的衣服，“你疼，我也疼。”

“呃嗯......”Eddie艰难地舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，那双狰狞的白色眼睛紧盯着他，如同伺机而动的掠食者，而身上流动着的黑色液体卷着碎布蹭过他高温的皮肤，挺立的乳尖和紧绷的臀缝，“停下，venom......哈.......”

“我们很舒服，Eddie。”venom变大了，从各种意义上来说。这算是他们第一次毫无介质的接吻，那根伸缩自如的舌头带着Eddie自己的精液，几乎从他的喉管伸进了胃里。男人干呕着咳嗽了起来，口腔抽搐着挤压venom横冲直撞的舌头，发出淫靡而混乱的水声。

“我们开始兴奋了，Eddie。”venom低沉的声音轰鸣着撞击Eddie的耳膜，他没有逃，他无处可逃。这是生长在Eddie身体里的原罪，蓄谋已久的欲望。

“哈呃.......别这样做，venom。”Eddie张大嘴喘息着，他已经没有余力思考这个公寓的隔音了，寄生体正在用几缕黏液撑开他的后穴，滑溜地挤进了男人潮湿高热的肠道，然后不断膨胀，“操......你会弄坏......嗯！”

“我会修好你，Eddie。”venom将它的宿主整个包裹了起来，舌头刮过Eddie身上的所有敏感点。它尖锐层叠的牙齿蹭着Eddie弓起的后背，嘶嘶地舔舐着被它啃出的红痕，“你闻上去很诱人。”

Eddie已经说不出话了，他被venom弄射了好几次，喘着粗气瘫倒在沙发里，无力地看着共生体在自己的身上和体内蔓延。venom深入进Eddie肠道的那一部分已经胀大到几乎将他的小腹鼓了起来，Eddie急促而尖锐的喘息让它有些得意忘形，直到venom流动的黏液顶到了Eddie体内突起的地方。

”呃嗯！”Eddie像是触电般动了动，汗水流得像是掉进了河里。venom有些新奇地从他背后探出头观察了一会儿，然后又顶了顶。Eddie的呻吟变了调，一直被自己紧咬着的嘴唇红得吓人，混杂着唾液湿漉漉地张合着。

“我们发现了，Eddie。”venom兴奋了起来，它找到了能让自己的宿主听话的方法，“这里是前列腺。”“我知道那是哪儿，哈啊......”Eddie觉得自己像是一块被拧变形的抹布，被venom肆意地把玩着，“别再碰那儿了，混蛋......”

venom发出了像是在嘲笑的声音，挑衅般进进出出地触碰顶撞着Eddie的前列腺，紧闭的肠道被渐渐撑开到一个不可思议地程度，甚至有肠液从未被黑色流体堵住的缝隙里漏了出来。

Eddie已经对自己异样而放浪的呻吟麻木了，他扭过上半身对着venom的脑袋打了一拳，然后被它用尖锐的手掌捏着胳膊钉在了沙发上。“我想要和你交配，Eddie。”venom的口气不像是在商量，Eddie第一次发现它有明显的性征，而那根大到不可思议的东西正卡在自己的两腿之间，“我们需要快感。”

“不不不......”Eddie有些惊恐地不停摇头，他宁愿自己现在被挂在某栋高楼大厦的窗户外面，而不是即将被一个外星共生体捅穿肚子，“你要是敢这么干，我就钻进磁共振成像仪！”

“你不会再丢下我了，Eddie。”venom的舌尖在Eddie的穴口上舔了一圈，然后压住了他，“我知道你的所有想法。”共生体的喘息像是野兽的低哮，venom在Edie的体内用流体保护住了他的肠道，然后开始挤入自己的性器。

“操你.....嗯！fuck！”Eddie有些惨烈地叫了一声，venom一直如同空气般陪伴着他，直到此刻，无比强烈地昭告着自己有如实质的存在，“不行.....这不可能进得去.....哈啊......venom!”

“我说可以，就一定可以。”肠道被撑开到了极限，共生体的每一寸筋络和肌肉都在Eddie的身体里留下了形状，他保持着跪趴的姿势动弹不得，沙发不堪重负地发出哀嚎。venom在男人每一次被自己快要撑裂之前用保护着他的流体及时修复，然后趁着Eddie呜咽着收缩肠道时继续挺进。

Eddie无法形容这样的感觉，他和自己的外星共生体搞在了一起，痛而痒的强烈感官冲击着自己，venom粗壮的性器上有许多不规则的突起，磨蹭着他濒临阵亡的内壁。Eddie几乎被顶到两眼发白，嘴角在沙发布面上蹭出濡湿的痕迹，venom用肌肉纠结的胳膊环住了他，Eddie不知道它是否明白拥抱的含义。

“我明白，Eddie。”venom完全进入的时候，性器已经在Eddie的小腹里顶出了形状。它摆动的腰杆被Eddie反手摁住了，才慢慢地放轻了动作，“你很热，Eddie。”

“慢一点......”Eddie觉得自己快崩溃了，所有的伦理和底线在这一刻逐渐崩塌，这是只有venom能够带给他的感觉，无论是疼痛还是快感，这个共生体彻底搅乱了他的生活，现在又贪得无厌地得寸进尺，“我快被你弄死了.......操嗯......嗯！”

venom不知嘟囔了些什么，它又变成了流体，除了在Eddie体内作乱的那根巨物。共生体密不透风地同时刺激着寄主身上所有的敏感点，Eddie第一次发现这个为杀戮而生的共生体，能够用如此柔软的流体包裹住自己的阴茎，让自己再一次硬了起来。

“这很公平，Eddie。”venom的声音从Eddie的大脑中传了出来，几股黑色的流体从男人的脊柱皮肤上流出，顺着Eddie紧绷的肌肉纹理汇聚消失在了他的后穴，连接着在他体内进出的性器。

Eddie呻吟着徒劳地想要将那根东西拽出来，却适得其反地将它越推越深，被蹂躏到麻木的臀肉上被自己抓出了一道道指印。他反复高潮勃起的阴茎已经射不出什么东西了，张红的前端流出半透明的浑浊液体。

男人脱离地瘫倒在了沙发上，声音沙哑地随着体内进出流窜的巨物断断续续地喘息。Eddie闭着眼睛彻底陷进了这场性事，直到venom再一次压在了自己的身上，这一次他们四目相对。

“我喜欢你，Eddie。”“这不是你第一次说了。”

venom的嘴角动了动，Eddie猜测那是一个微笑的表情。它低下头蹭了蹭Eddie的面颊，舌尖磨蹭着他的嘴角。“休想。”Eddie推开了venom的脑袋，“我禁止你把舌头伸进我的胃里。”

“可那味道不错，Eddie。”venom舔了舔Eddie的胡茬，突然加快了挺动的幅度。它用两股粗壮的流体扒开固定住了Eddie的大腿，低头看着男人被自己撑出起伏形状的小腹，舌尖挑逗着磨蹭着Eddie的肚脐。

“这太过了，venom.....”Eddie的呻吟拔高了，他觉得自己的体液沸腾了起来，整个人都被venom撑满了，两瓣臀肉被它巨大的性器撑到完全分开，穴口被带出艳红的肠肉。

venom完全兴奋了起来，它用牙尖虚咬着Eddie的肩膀快速地挺动腰胯，一直细致地保护着Eddie肠道的流体几乎要跟不上自己的速度。Eddie已经被顶到出不了声了，他青筋暴起的手掌抠进了venom的皮肤，然后在奔溃之前被一股温热的液体灌满了肠道。

“Eddie......Eddie.....”那感觉不太好，Eddie挣扎着想要推开venom,但他没法自己把那根大家伙弄出身体。venom温顺的样子像每次吃饱之后的那样，他像一条大型犬那样湿漉漉地蹭着Eddie，直到喷薄而出的液体从他们交合的地方溢了出来。

“Fuck you，venom。”Eddie被他心满意足的共生体弄进了浴室，温热的水温让他放松了下来。他在昏睡过去的前一秒骂出了最后一句话，再醒过来的时候，便已经是第二天中午了。

男人呻吟着翻了个身，他的骨头痛得像是被一辆重卡来回碾过了一般，甚至不敢上个厕所。

venom始终没有吭声，哪怕Eddie早上吃的花生面包还不够塞它的牙缝。直到Eddie套上外套准备出门，共生体才突然冒出来拽回了他的胳膊。

Eddie眨了眨眼睛，抬手握住门把，从袖管里冒出来的黑色流体再一次拽住了它。“不去医院。”venom探出了脑袋瞅着他，它狡猾地把自己弄成了很小一个，像那些让人类心软地猫猫狗狗一样，“我讨厌声波。”

“我只是出门买啤酒，venom。”Eddie努力不让自己咧开嘴笑起来，哪怕venom已经读到了他的想法，开始得意洋洋地地勒着他的胳膊闹腾，“我很饿，我今天必须吃一顿大餐。”

“我赞成，Eddie。”venom在Eddie的衣服底下捅了捅他敏感的腰窝，共生体想学着人类的样子和他击个掌，被Eddie摁着脑袋塞回了衣领里，“我要巧克力和鸡米花，十人份。”

“我们心情不错，Eddie。”


End file.
